Attendsmoi pour le dîner
by ediawe
Summary: Remus attends et Sirius n'arrive pas. De vieilles rancoeurs ressurgissent...


Fic de l'avent, 15e jour (plus que dix jours et je n'ai pas tous mes cadeaux !)

Fic de Takezo aujourd'hui !

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Sirius se leva tôt ce matin-là et son mouvement pour s'extirper de leur lit réveilla Remus. Celui-ci se retourna une ou deux fois en grognant mais la lumière qui traversait déjà les volets clos l'empêcha de se rendormir. Il se leva donc à contrecœur, rassembla ses affaires qui gisaient à même le sol et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Son amant était déjà attablé devant une bouteille de jus de citrouille et un monceau de tartine de beurre de dragon. Remus sourit : Sirius lui avait toujours dit qu'il avait besoin de beaucoup de nourriture le matin pour alimenter son cerveau génial pour la journée et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne devait manquer sous aucun prétexte ses 5 bouts de pain matinaux. Le loup-garou se blottit dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et gémit d'une voix ensommeillé « 'jour mon amour ». Sirius releva la tête, lui adressa un sourire plein de mie de pain et s'excusa de l'avoir réveillé.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le loup-garou avait déjeuné et se tenait dans le vestibule pour dire au revoir à son amant. Celui-ci devait aujourd'hui accomplir une mission top secrète pour l'ordre. Remus avait eu un pincement au cœur en entendant ce mot qui prouvait que Sirius n'avait plus une entière confiance en lui. Il était vrai qu'il était un loup-garou mais était-ce vraiment une raison pour le soupçonner à la première occasion. Il avait remarqué qu'en effet on lui faisait de moins en moins confiance depuis qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient un espion dans leurs rangs. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que ses propres missions s'espaçaient de plus en plus.

Ses doutes et sa tristesse se perdirent un instant dans le tendre baisé de Sirius. Puis celui-ci se détourna. Remus le regarda marcher jusqu'à la porte de leur jardinet ; avant de transplaner, le brun se retourna vers lui et lui demanda avec un doux sourire de l'attendre pour dîner. Cette simple phrase réchauffa le cœur du loup-garou : à défaut d'aider l'ordre à sauver le pays, il préparerait le meilleur repas que Sirius ai jamais mangé.

Toute la journée, Remus se traîna de son livre sur le divan à sa cuisinière noyant le chagrin de son inactivité dans son amour pour Sirius. L'heure du dîné arriva finalement avec la sonnerie du minuteur magique. Remus ne s'inquiéta pas du retard de Sirius, ce dernier ayant toujours l'habitude de dire une heure pour arriver à la suivante. Cependant tandis que la longue aiguille de l'horloge tournait dans le cadran, Remus se mit à avoir peur. 00h30, 1h02, 2h28, 3h35, 4h42, 5h57, 6h, 7h05. Remus commença à attaquer ses ongles : et si Sirius avait eu un problème ? Et si les Mangemorts l'avaient capturé ? Et s'il était… Non, Remus ne voulait pas y songer. Sirius avait sûrement oublié sa promesse et était allé manger chez les Tonks ou bien il avait été convié à une réunion de l'Ordre dont personne ne l'avait averti : ce n'aurait pas été la première fois. Toute la rancœur de ces derniers mois lui remonta dans la gorge : toutes ces fois où les conversations avaient cessé à son approche, toutes ces réunions secrètes, toutes ses missions inconnues de lui seul… C'en était trop : Remus sortit en courant de chez lui et transplana devant chez les Potter : James saurait sûrement où était son ami. Un vent glacial traversa la fine chemise de Remus tandis qu'une odeur de brûlé lui attaquait les narines. Puis le brouhaha d'une foule, tous rassemblés rassemblé autour de la maison des Potter en partie détruite et partout on murmurait «Il est mort. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort.» Remus avant d'être submergé par le bonheur en voulu un peu à ses amis de ne pas être venu le prévenir. Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule cherchant des yeux James, Lily, Harry et peut-être Sirius.

Arrivé au premier rang sans voir aucun de ses amis, Remus sentit remonter l'angoisse dans sa gorge. Il se tourna vers un petit sorcier ridé et lui demanda où étaient les Potter et ce dernier lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Le loup-garou sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

« Et…et Sirius …Sirius Black ?

-C'est lui qui les a trahit. »

Il y eut un bruit de cristal brisé dans son cœur puis un grand froid dans toute son âme. Sirius ne rentrerait pas pour le dîné.

***

Une petite review entre deux larmes ?


End file.
